This invention relates to apparatus for temporarily extending the size of the bed of a pick up truck, for carrying outsize loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,088 to Chudik discloses a truck bed extension in the form of a flat platform which rides on rollers and rails within the bed of a standard truck. The extension is deployed by lowering the tailgate and rolling the extension on its rollers to the rear of the truck. A separate set of legs is provided to provide for mechanical support when extended.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,137 to Harkness discloses a rearward extension for the trunk of a car or truck in the form of a roller supported tray which forms the rear floor of the truck bed or car trunk, and which can be rolled out and supported on legs to provide loading and unloading extension to the rear of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,096 to Taylor discloses a load supporting outrigger for installation on a vehicle such as a truck. The outrigger comprises a frame attached to and supported by the tow ball in the rear bumper of the truck and further supported by a cable or the like extending from the rear of the outrigger to a vertical point of attachment on the rear corners of the truck. Please note FIGS. 3 through 5 for the construction of the under frame member which is the principle support of this device. While the device is shown as being attached to the tow hitch portion of the truck, this is a standard ball fitting and there is no rigid interconnect between the truck frame and the frame of the extension support. Bouncing of the outrigger is dampened by a rubber bushing or rigid support which extends up from the forward part of the outrigger, bearing on the lower tailgate of the vehicle so as to prevent relative vertical movement between the forward end of the outrigger and the rear of the vehicle. This structure is shown in some detail in FIG. 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,840 to Hanley discloses a device for extending the bed of the truck. It comprises a particular folded metal shape at the forward end of a metal or aluminum plate. This shape catches as a lip between the lowered truck bed tailgate and the body of the truck, cantilevering support across the truck bed tailgate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,422 to Zelin discloses another form of sliding luggage rack, for extension from a stopped vehicle, and supported by external legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,202 to Cupp and others discloses a work bench which may be attached to and become part of the tailgate of a truck. Note in FIG. 6 that the work bench can be extended for load support when the truck is stopped.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,714 to Black discloses a trailer attachment for pick-up trucks which extends load bed but does so as essentially a flat trailer supported by a rear wheel. It is connected at the forward end to a trailer hitch or the like on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,579 to Vuori shows a truck load support. A truck is provided with an extending rear bumper secured by push pins to channeled frames underneath the truck. The bumper may be pulled out to support the tailgate in a first load bearing horizontal position or pulled out further to be in line with the bed of the truck forming an extended load support bracing long loads. Note: In this latter position, the device does not provide a continuous floor but is rather simply an extended load supporting beam located level with the bed of the truck, but some distance behind the rear of the truck tailgate.